Escape Route
Escape Route is a horror-puzzle game made by Timmaster Labs for the Nintendo VII. The game revolves around the main characters, John and Emily, trying to escape a hotel that is supposedly haunted at night. A unique feature of this game is that every time the player starts a new file, the levels and puzzles will be randomly generated. A really noticable one is the room at the end of the hall on the second floor, and the main dining area on the first floor, in which the layout changes every time. Another feature is the real-time time limit, like in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. ''In the beginning, you will get 12 real-time hours to complete the game. If one overages the time, the hotel will show up on the screen, and vanish, along with the Game Over screen and a message: ''The hotel vanished without a trace, along with our heroes in it.... Story Line The story starts in Brighton, Michigan, as siblings John and Emily get a mysterious message from an unknown person saying they won a trip to a hotel somewhere in northern Michigan. The two siblings, both old enough to drive, pack their bags and travel along US 23 onto I-75 to get to a town called Estonia, Michigan, known for ghost sightings and for being on the show Ghost Hunters. The two siblings get to the large hotel when Emily mentions getting a chill up her spine. They go to the concierge, which John says it's the nicest he's ever seen. They get the key to their room after a long string of dialogue, which is at the far end and top floor of the hotel. They unpacked and got ready for bed. But as soon as Emily touched the bed, the bed disintegrated. The whole room then started to rot, burn and disintegrate. The result was a burnt-out room with rotted planks. Each continous level ranges in difficulty from easy to nearly impossible, and is based on puzzles like the Three Doors, which if you open the wrong door, a ghost will pop out and the Game Over screen will appear, and it's also similar to puzzles from the ''Professor Layton ''series. If the player chooses the correct door, the car will appear and the two siblings will drive away. When they get on I-75, the Estonia exit, AKA Exit 307, disappears and is never to be seen again. The credits then appear. Gameplay The gameplay revolves around using the joystick on the controller to move your character around. When you start the game, you have a choice of character between John and Emily. There is also the puzzles. The puzzles also range from easy to nearly impossible. The hotel is like a maze, but with extra rooms and etc. Items can be collected using the A button. Controls Characters Puzzles Character Cameos * Mario - The room where you start, look on the wall to your left. * Luigi - The check-in area. Look above the concierge. * Yoshi - The statue outside. * Bowser - Second floor stairwell. * Baby Mario/Luigi - Check-in area, above the Luigi picture * Rosalina - The room next door. * Villager - The storage room, and as a collectable called "Villager Amiibo." Beta Elements/Glitches Trivia Category:Original Games